The Last Guardian
by little-yugi3
Summary: The world is falling apart and heros are need. when hiccup and Toothless meet some new friends of an unlikly kind their worlds change for ever. Sorry for the bad summery BTW this is a yaoi Toothcup Story Don't like don't read those part
1. The Grass Hut

This morning in Berk had started off like any other morning.

Toothless and hiccup had gone flying with Fishlegs and Meatlug, and racing with Astrid and Stormfly. It wasn't until noon that everything in their live changed forever.  
"hey hiccup you won't believe what we found" said ruffnut "yeah you need to come and see it before it gets away." added Tuffnut.

the gang climbed on to their dragons backs and flow from the dragons academy to a sandy beach on the other side of berk and landed next to a strange new patch of grass and Lilly flowers grown in to the shape of a hut. they climbed from their dragons backs and an walked over to the huts opening. hiccup looked inside the hut to find a large black scaly mass wrapped around itself.

hiccup slowly reached inside to see what in was, but before he lay a finger on it , it moved and the plant made hut came fast apart and the being open it's wings and stude along with a girl with short brown hair, who was dusting the sand off of all gasped even the dragons were dumbfounded. toothless walked over and stude next to hiccup and just being was another night fury. the dragon turned and looked at them and hissed r trying to protect her rider.

"hey easy mar, i don't think they'll hurt us." the girl said to her dragon

"you have a night fury like toothless" asked hiccup

"yes i do,i'm page and this is marigold. nice to meet you all." said page smiling

before anyone could say another word marigold had walked over and was now standing face to face with toothless. she looked him in the eye and turned to page  
"IT'S HIM! my little brother." everyone just stared at the pair

"did your dragon just talk!?"


	2. Family Ties

"DID YOUR DRAGON JUST TALK!?" asked hiccup,"Don't forget it said that toothless was here little brother that's important to, right?" added tuffnut. Page and Marigold looked at them, then at each other and giggled, "yes I can talk and yes I did say the he was my baby brother." stared Marigold "and before you ask, I know he is for two reasons. First, he still small some what like his egg,kind of like how humans have baby fat still or look the same as when you where a baby. And second, is his eyes. the green eyes mean he belong in our family, with me and our younger brother Tiny. he was the last night fury to hatch almost ten or so years ago now".

_"Wait so there are more of us were not the last ones?"_ toothless asked in the dragon own tongue.  
"well yes and no. yes there are more of us but there are only six of us."answered Marigold

_"Oh. but what what happened with the plants?,they moved and housed you and page, and when moved away when you stoud."_  
"That? that was just my fire, wow you don't know much about your own kind do you, toothless?"

"wait so you saying that toothless could have been making thing grow for us all this time?" asked Snotloud in his cocky tone staring at toothless.  
"Ha that will be the day! Two night furries with the same gifted fire!Five night furries can have a gifted and with only six of us left." said marigold  
"wow that's amazing." said fishlegs  
"yep so far we have all the gifts fires,"started page"there is nature that's us,Healing that's Mary and Rager, there act like your friend over there." she said pointing at snotloud. "then theirs cosmic, that's Cosmo and Star and, water that's Tiny and Minnnie. you know hiccup you look just like Minnine. red hair same green eyes-"  
"Page your rambling." said marigold  
"oh sorry"  
"so all of you have rider. Okay but you said that only five of you can have a gifted fire but you only told us four. " asked Astrid  
"I did? sorry " said page  
"the fifth fire is the power of them all and is the simplest to find any were in the light, and it comes in the form of the hottest fire and it's a gift because most night furries fire is only as hot as a terror's." said marigold

"wait so you came here to find out if the last one you were looking for was me?I'm my fire is Bright but i never met another night fury before so i though that was normal." said Toothless who looked at hiccup that had his hand resting on toothless's head.  
"so if toothless has one of these gifts then why can't he talk like you?" asked hiccup  
_"I CAN talk you just can't understand me"_said toothless

"well that has to do with the history of humans and dragons, and... well that part i may just have to leave to Star, she tells the stories better than me."  
"we might want to get going if we want to talk to star. "said page.  
"we could go to the Greathall." said fishlegs

"No not indoors or around to many people" said marigold  
_"what about the cove me and hiccup go to relax."_ said toothless  
"that could work he said we should got to the cove you two are always in." said page  
"Great idea bud. we'll led the way" Said hiccup

"um i think only hiccup and toothless should be there. Mean lady sage may not be happy with telling more people who she didn't tell us too."  
"oh... okay we'll head back to the village and tell your father where you are." said astrid  
"thanks Asitrid" said hiccup as he climbed on to toothless's back.  
as everyone got ready to leave marigold finale saw the fake tell fin that toothless had.

"YOUR TAIL! what happened to your tail!?" She yelled. toothless just looked at hiccup  
_"long story i'll tell you on the way"_ he said as they all to flew to there own directions.


	3. History

landing in the cove, they moved to a comfortable spot by the lake.  
"okay you said that your friend star had had the answers to our questions but, why couldn't any one else come and hear the story you have to tell us?" asked hiccup  
"yes well , but first Page could you go and call star for me?" mar said and page run over to the some flowers over by the lake and pulled the up roots and all and put them on the ground and next to star  
"it all goes back to what we said about toothless being a guardian; and with him being one of us he should be able to do this and don't panic. ok." she said  
marigolds body started to shift and change under her scales. her spine cracked and smoothed for her to stand straight. her limbs transforming into arms and legs. her intier anotmemy charging into one close to that of a humans. her wings and tail glow bright neon green and finally long silver hair grew from a top her head and between her horns.  
she covered her self with her wing be for fulling standing, and then flared the out to revile a long striped blue dress and brown fur boots _"yo... you just... okay wow that's... that new!"_ said toothless staring at his sister, hiccup was doing the same mouth wide open.

"well at lest you didn't panic" said page giggling and silently telling hiccup to close his mouth.  
_"so those old legends are true, I heard old legends of dragons who could walk like human but thought that it was just some of the older dragons messing with me"_ toothless said.  
"yes that's why I'm call star she tells the history far better that I can." said star. she pulled the flowers and roots in front of herself and wove them in to a ring. She blew her green fire in the center of the ring. the fire moved to the egaes of the the ring; to show a mirror like glass. she taped the glass; and shining stars appeared and shown another human like night fury with long snow white hair and brown eyes.

"marigold whats wrong you never call of the planes unless something is wrong. did something happen? are you ok?" asked the wourred young night fury.  
"star relax me and page are ok. but you will never guess who we found to day." stared marigold and explained the events of the day.  
"Star this is hiccup." said page motioning to him.

"Oh hello Hiccup, so your the new guardian of light?" asked star, hiccup only nodded wanting to learn more about his friend.  
"So mar what was it you were going to ask me?" asked star  
"OH right could you tell hiccup and toothless the our history."  
"Oh ok lets see let me stared from the very beginning.

well from the beginning of time there were always human and dragons; and they all lived in peace with each other. they lived together and worked together to serve in the world. as more time passed some human and dragons became closer and feelings of friendship turned into feelings of love. this lead to dragons began to stand, walk and move like humans. soon some the first hybrids were born. from the those children the world found new wonder and hope for a great future. the children had gifted fires. but some feared the new children thought that humans and dragons should not be with one another and began killing off the pairs. soon enough our once peaceful world was torn apart and apart and the gifts were lost forever" she said

" wow so that how this all began?" asked hiccup

"yes, but luckily, the night Furies hide the last of the children with these gifts, and they were called the guardians of the old age: nature, water, healing, cosmic,and light. each of them found a human and bonded with them. passing there gifts on to their humans sharing this power to try and keep peace for the world. and now the gifts pass form one generation to the next in five pairs five night furies and five humans. each pair spread far across the world so they're can't be killed by anyone who thinks we should stay at war with each other. but we all find our way to the home land were the first guardians hide them selves the nores plan. if what mar side is true than you should come to planes. a place for all of us is ready and waiting when we all got here."

she ended her tale.

" this is incredible! I mean i have so many more questions, but I think your right we should go. what about you bud?" hiccup said as he turn to look at toothless, who eagerly nodded yes.  
"okay then, let's go!" said page with a pair of bright green wing that matched marigold's coming off her back  
toothless and hiccup stated at her  
" OH! right i almost forgot. that when your able to use the gift with toothless you will get wings to match his new one." said star before the glass lost it glow and locked like simple plants again.

" you boys ready to go?" asked them page and her wings ready to take off.  
"let's go!" said toothless as hiccup climbed on his back. taking off in to the fresh night sky.


End file.
